The Frozen Fires of Truth
by Ice proof comet
Summary: This is a story detailing the adventure of my White 2 play through, though it doesn't follow the exact story line as I changed or added somethings to make it interesting for you to read. The names used are of my family and friends and are used with their permission. Rated M for content (there might be some NSFW later I don't know yet)
1. a Heated Beginning

**Hey guys It's Ice. Well here's the story that I was talking about in Mist in the Clearing. This is a story detailing the adventure of my White 2 play through, though it doesn't follow the exact story line as I changed or added somethings to make it interesting for you to read. Heh ok this is kinda embarrassing but here goes I have this dream that I would be able to meet Epifex, Nuzlock, and Ky-nim. Well at the very least it would be cool if they saw this story but uh yea this is chapter 1 (man I need to get better at this introduction thing...)**

"Matt I'm back!" I hear as the door opens. I turn away from my computer screen and the video of the semi-finals at the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil. I head to the living room just in time to run into mom's Herdier who's also on her way to greet mom. I let her pass and continue at a walk rather than a run even though I'm excited since today's my sixteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday Matt! Sorry I'm late getting home Joy needed some extra help." She said as she set her bag on the table and bent down to per Herdier. Mom works at the pokémon center as nurse Joy's assistant, she used to travel as a pokémon trainer and helped at pokémon centers across the Unova region but then she met my dad and had me.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I reply as I turn back toward my room. I was a bit disappointed because I was hoping that I could start my journey as a pokémon trainer early. I had been thinking about it a lot but I tried to focus on other things to distract myself such as watching videos of tournament battles hoping to learn from them so that I could become a good trainer though I didn't know what kind of Trainer I wanted to be.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Professor Juniper called." Said mom as she started walking to the back door and out into the back yard where some of the other pokémon lived.

I spun on my heels and quickly followed her eager to hear more. "What did she say?" I blurted out when I caught up to her. she was picking up a bucket of feed and started walking over to the Zebstrika that she raised. Her Petilil Hopped off of Zebstrika's head and onto mom's shoulder.

"Oh! Right well she wanted to know if you would help her with her research. So I told her I would ask you." She said hurriedly and dejectedly.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked in a worried tone. The sudden sadness in her expression concerned me, I had never seen that before.

"Huh oh yea… look the truth is… is that I don't want want you to become a trainer. When i was your age I was a trainer, but sixteen years ago team Plasma became big. They took your father and my pokémon. After that I gave up on being a trainer." At this point she started walking back into the house, she hadn't dismissed me so I looked at Herdier and followed her inside.

When I got inside Petilil was staring down the hall, I walked up to her and bent down. She turned to me and I held out my hand she climbed up and onto my shoulder. With Petilil and Herdier by my side I turned and looked down the hall; Mom's door stood ajar, I started down the hall and into her room I had never been in there before as she told me and my sister not to go in there.

I walked in and was taken aback by the sheer number of medals and trophies from the pokémon world tournament, in a case above the bed were eight shining badges, above it there was a frame with a ribbon attached that looked as if a picture had once sat there. Mom's back was toward me, she was facing the badges. "Mom?"

She sighed and turned toward me "We had just beat the Pokémon league, we were champions. That's when a man named N announced that he was the king of Team Plasma and they attacked the Unova region with all the pokémon that they stole. I never saw my pokémon again. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with you. so I came here to Aspertia city to raise you and now sixteen years later we find ourselves faced with a decision…" she turned toward the window and proceeded to stare out it.

I mumbled "I want to be a trainer." I then paused and raised my head high and spoke clearly "I want to be a trainer… no I want to be more that just a trainer, I promise that I will avenge your pokémon and I will hunt down all the Team Plasma bastards responsible."

"Matt I…" at that moment mom's Emolga flew in through the window. Mom turned towards the flying rodent as it landed on her bed. "Is she here?" She asked Emolga.

"Mol Emolga" she replied in a sassy tone as she curled up and promptly fell asleep.

"Wait is who here?" I asked confused as to whom my mother was referring I was still a bit dazed from the interruption from the conversation.

"Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca, she's here to give you and the other new trainers your starter pokemon. " At this she sighed obviously deep in the recollection of her memories of her travels as she often did. She then spoke in a broken tone "Well matt your path lies before you however its what you make of your travels that count" Mom turned to me and looked as if she was going to say more but I noticed tears starting to form in her eyes so I interrupted her.

"I'd better get going then." I turned and left the room I went straight down the hall and into my own room to grab my travel bag and other things for the road. I left as soon as I finished strapping my X-transceiver. I rushed out the door and into the street and I just ran...


	2. a Cold Breeze

**Hey guys Ice here sorry for the delay in updating I'm posting this from school as my home computer is have personal issues. Anyway guess who read this story and left a review! Epifex! If you don't know who he is he does comics for an Emerald Nuzlock run on Deviantart. As always please leave a review (constructive criticism is always welcome) and follow and favorite so you get an alert when I update. Well enjoy the show ^.^**

I ran down the street I turned the corner, My jacket flapping in the wind. I didn't know where I was going. I turned a few more corners and ended up in front of the trainers school, my sister went there and until recently so did I.

I stopped in front for a moment to catch my breath then started up the stairs. I figured that this Bianca girl would come to the trainers school if she was looking for me so since she probably didn't know where I lived.

As I entered I was greeted by an atmosphere of suspense I looked at my X-transceiver and saw that it was 3:42 and close to dismissal time so I started walking to my sisters class. I got to the door just as the bell rang, kids began pouring out into the halls many of them stopping to say hi to me as I had tutored them.

My sister was as usual the last one out of the class. I was alerted to her presence by the rubbing of mom's Skitty's head on my leg. I looked down as she purred then back up as the teacher came to the hall with my sister in tow.

"Happy birthday Matt, are you here to pick up Isabell?" Stated the teacher walking up to me, Isabell stood looking guilty.

"Thanks Ms. Engel," I sigh and gesture towards my sister "what did she do this time?" I ask my former teacher.

"Nothing too serious just a minor prank, she had your mother's Skitty use attract on our guest speakers Mightyena preventing her presentation from being completed." Ms. Engel replied standing aside so that Isabell was in full view, I walked up to her and put my hand on her head. She looked up at me and through her dark brown hair her blue eyes shone like sapphires.

I sigh and Kneel to hug her. "What are you going to do without me?" I hear a sob and Isabell wraps her arms around me. I hold close as she cries, "what's wrong?" I ask moving her back and brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm s-sorry for b-being disrespectful. I d-don't want y-your last memory of m-me to be a b-bad one, I d-don't want you to be m-mad at me f-forever. P-Please forgive m-me!" She then broke down crying again I held her tight as her tears soak my shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo listen I'm not mad at you, plus I'm not going away forever you'll see me around I'm just going on a journey for a while. Besides just because you pulled a prank doesn't mean its the end of the world, Arceus knows that I've played my fair share of pranks while I was in Trainers school right Ms. Engel?"

"Yea you were quite the handful always using your mother's Pokémon to distract the class and waste time. Its a wonder; though I'm glad you did, pass at all. Well Matt good luck on your journey, I know you'll make the right decision on your starter." At this she began to walk away probably to a meeting.

"Alright kiddo." I said to my sister picking her up and letting her sit on my shoulders. "Lets get out of here and don't worry I'm not going to tell mom" I started down the hall and to the stairs I looked up and said to my kid sister "you know I love you right?"


	3. a Slight Spark

**Hey guys Ice here, sorry that I've gone for so long I had a bunch of school stuff that I was trying to finish on top of studying for finals. Despite that I've managed to continue writing (though at a painstakingly slow rate) and I've got a few ideas for the upcoming chapters so get ready. As always the names of the people that are in this story such as Chijioke, Jaires, Griff, Isabel are real people and their names are used with permission. Also don't forget to follow this story so you get to know when I update (If I update (JK)) and favorite this story if you think its good. Oh and I have a few battles planned however I was wondering if you (the readers) want to be inserted. If so just PM me you name or the name you wan't to be known as (don't worry I won't tell) and you're team (Route 19 Pokemon please, or if you want a specific pokemon just ask in the PM) Kthanksbai**

I should probably clarify something. My Sister tries to act smart and don't get me wrong she is but she can also be a little immature at times. She's funny as hell and I love her to death but she can also be a bit embarrassing. I guess I do enjoy playing the role of the protective and informative older brother to my twelve year old sister.

As we neared the bottom of the staircase I heard a familiar voice. It took me a second to recognize it as the voice of my friend Jaires I came around the corner as I exited the bottom of the stairwell and saw him standing there with his sister, no doubt that he was picking her up after helping with the younger kids.

Isabel hopped my shoulder and ran off to Jaires's sister, I chose to take a calmer approach and walked over nodding to his sister when she said hi; mom's skitty started playing with Jaires's magby that he hatched from an egg recently, I turned to Jaires when he started to speak.

"Happy birthday Matt, what's new?' he was a few months younger than me but he was also starting his journey today. He was pulling his purple, red, and navy blue hipster scarf out of his sisters locker and wrapping it around his neck on top of his sky blue hoodie and navy blue jeans. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Not much" I replied turning to watch our younger siblings talk about school. They were about the same age with Jaries's sister being a year older that Isabel. They had know each other for years and people who didn't know them thought that they were sisters and why shouldn't they think that the two of the were practically inseparable.

We started to leave walking out a side door and though the park rather than out the front and into the street. When we got outside I shivered as a gust of cold wind swept across the park and slapped me in the face. I sighed and zipped up my new jacket that I got for my birthday. My had left it on the table before she left for work, it was navy blue on the bottom half and sky blue on the top half with two gray stripes along the middle separated by a navy blue stripe. It went well with my grey jeans and blue shirt.

After walking in silence for a while Jaires spoke up. "Did you get my message?"

"What message?" I asked not realizing what he was talking about.

"The one I sent you on your X-transceiver this morning" He replied in a half annoyed tone. Our sisters were playing on the climbing equipment chasing each other in a game of tag.

"Oh right!" I checked my X-transceivers messaging system and sure enough it was there a message from Jaires saying to meet him, Griffin, and Chijioke at the lookout at 4:30 to meet Professor Juniper's assistant, looking at the main screen of my X-transceiver I saw that it was 4:15. I had completely forgotten about his message after what had happened with my mom earlier. "Right well we should get going then" I said turning, I called my sister over and Jaires did the same.

"Hey kiddo I'm going to get my pokémon, do you want to go home?" I asked her as mom's skitty walked between us.

"No, I want to stay with you" she said picking skitty up. the cat pokémon purred and licked her cheek.

"Well alright but you'll have to be on your best behavior".

"Okay" she said with a huff indicating that she already knew.

"which means no interrupting" I said pressing the matter to make sure she understood.

"Okay" she said curtly getting annoyed.

"And no pranks" I said finding things to annoy her with.

"Okay" she said starting to blush and becoming flustered.

"And make sure you keep an eye on skitty" I finished.

"I know, stop treating me like a child you're acting like Mom, I hate when you act like her" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

I stopped dead. She was right, I was acting like my mother, I was doing the very things that I hated. I stood there staring at her trying to comprehend it, but I couldn't. "I-I'm sorry" I muttered.

Isabel must have understood what I was thinking because she gave me a quick hug and whispered "I know".

"Hey Matt! You coming or what?" Jaires called from across the park, His sister having already gone home. I had not realized they had left. I looked back to my sister and we took off running.


	4. a Bitter Sweet Flash

**I refuse to die. Hello all once again I have defied expectations and have created a new chapter to this story. Hopefully you all didn't get to bored waiting. However I must apologize for the long wait, I had a some personal complications as well as a lot of summer school work since I'm taking some classes early. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and constructive feedback is always welcome and indeed appreciated. Shout out to Epifex and his Emerald nuzlocke comics, Also shout out to the return of DJ Ephixa his music allowed me to stay up until around 3 in the morning to Finnish writing this chapter. If you interested in some good music search Iceproofcomet on youtube and listen to the Sierra 117 playlist, BOUNUS POINTS to anyone you gets the reference. Okay sorry for your time now for the story.**

As we jogged to the outlook I couldn't help but think about which starter I would choose. I had talked to plenty of trainers who had stopped at the school to challenge Cheren for the basic badge. From what they said all three starters had both their strengths and their weaknesses. I had used all three in training battles at the school and cared for a starter trio and had developed opinions on each of them, Snivy was a quick fighter with a bit of an attitude, Tepig was a pretty versatile fighter but spooked easily, and oshawott was strong and hard fighter but was quite vain and self centered. That being said I still couldn't decide.

When we got to the outlook I heard a slight dinging sound;like a wind chime, then I felt a presence in my head followed by my mothers voice "Is Isabel with you?" she asked in a hollow sounding voice. Mom's Chimecho floated out of a bush, it was shy so it was most likely hiding there waiting for me, it's telepathic ability linked my mother's mind with with and was the reason for her voice sounding hollow.

"Yes she wanted to go with to see me pick my starter so I said she could come" I replied in thought-speak. I hadn't given much thought to what had happened this morning and hearing my mother's voice brought those memories back to the surface. Of course I wasn't sure how strong my mother was with psychic abilities as people who raise or train psychic type pokémon start to gain psychic abilities of their own so I ended the connection to try and prevent her from knowing what I was thinking.

Mom's Chimecho startled to float away towards home and I turned to the stairs and started up to the outlook. About half way up I started to hear more familiar voices which I instantly recognised as Griffin and Chijioke, by the time we got to the top of the stairs it was 4:38. Upon noticing us Chijioke; who was standing on a light pole, flipped of it and landed in front of Jaires and me.

"You're late, again" He started like he did every time we went somewhere.

"I was only 8 minutes late, get off my back. Geez" I replied putting him off.

"So has any seen the professor's assistant?" asked Jaires after he had looked around and noticed that the five of us were the only ones there. He walked over to the far side of the outlook and gazed out across the Unova region.

"Wait, who's the professor's assistant? Is she the person who's gonna give you your pokémon?" Asked isabel.

"I don't think that the assistant is a "she" the professor probably has a male assistant" I replied playing devils advocate to her.

"hello! Sorry I'm late! I got a little lost" called a ditzy looking blonde as she huffed her way up the lookout stairs she had Shoulder length Blonde hair with a lime green cap that had a white bow on the side perched on her head. She wore a black and white shirt under a orange fall jacket. She had emerald green eyes with red glasses that were frameless on the top. Her purse was also a lime green as were her knee length pants. her sho's were orange to match her jacket. Needless to say the look suited her.

"Umm yes can we help you?" I asked thinking that she was still lost though I don't see how someone could get lost in this town as it was quite small.

Griff stepped towards the group "Matt, Jaires, Chijioke, Isabel" he turned to each of us in turn as he spoke. He then gestured to the new woman "meet Bianca, assistant to professor Juniper and she is here to give us our pokemon."

Isabel elbowed me in the ribs as she was almost my height being a bit tall for her age at 4'12 "told ya so." She whispered with a grin.

"Yea, yea alright, don't push your luck" I replied poking her in the side, she stifled a giggle as it was her most ticklish spot and one of her few weaknesses.

"Thanks for the introduction Griffin, how have you been?" Said Bianca in reply to Griff as she walked towards the center of our group and proceeded to dig in her bag for something. When she found what she was looking for she smiled and looked at us pulling out a tube like object. "This is a very special moment for young trainers, the moment they choose their first pokémon." She then pushed a button on the front of the tube and the entire face slide upwards revealing that it was hollow. Inside there were three pokéballs.

"Well Griff I'll let you choose first." Said Bianca as she turned to him.

"You always did have a sweet spot for me, well I thought about it and I believe the only logical choice is to pick Oshawott." He took a ball from the container; for that's what it was, and clicked it open. In a flash of white a blue otter like pokémon materialized on his head. He grabbed the shell on his belly and raised it to the sky with his head raised like a sea captain at the head of a ship. Griff looked up and the Oshawott fell off his head, The pokémon tried to grab his ginger hair but missed, however he did manage to grab Griff's blue polo and held onto the collar with one hand; the other holding the seashell. Griff started laughing, it was a whole hearted laugh that was in no way mean or directed at anyone.

"well I guess you should go next Matt." Stated Chijioke who did not know about my predicament in choosing a starter.

"Um… yea… sure" I hesitated before raising my hand toward the container; which Biance had brought towards me in response to Chijioke's statement, as I brought my hand closer the pokéball in the middle rocked and clicked open. As the light dimmed I held in my arms a little orange and black pig. It was smaller than most Tepig and I instantly recognized it. "Tepig? Is that you?" I was amazed it was the Tepig that I had taken care of during my time in the trainer's school. The Tepig looked up and he snorted blue embers affectionately.

"Well that's a surprise, I've never heard of a new trainer being reunited with a starter pokémon they took care of while they were still in trainer school." Said Bianca in astonishment.

"How did you know that?" I asked her surprised that she knew about that.

"It's obvious based on Tepig's reaction. Tepig are only known to snort blue embers for two reasons. One they are experiencing intense sadness, or two they are expressing feelings of intense happiness." Explained Bianca. (not gonna lie I really just made that up. Oh well it fits the story I suppose.)

"Well I guess that leaves the last one to me." said Chijioke as he picked up the last pokéball and clicked it open. The last pokémon to materialized out of the white light was a green snake like pokémon. She balanced on Chijioke's shoulder with her arms crossed and head down, her tail quivered as she held her balance, It was quite impressive.

With the last pokémon being chosen Bianca put away the container. "Well it's too dark now to do anything so we'll meet at the pokémon center first thing tomorrow, say 8:50?" She said as she turned to leave. We all agreed to meet her there.

"Well I should get going then." Said Griff as he started down the stairs with the Oshawott still holding onto his collar.

"I've got to go to, later." Said Chijioke as he vaulted the railing the Snivy keeping her balance the whole time and even flipped through the bars of the railing as Chijioke vaulted them.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit, it's a nice night out." said Jaires as he sat on a bench with his Magby.

"Okay, well I gonna head home, see ya tomorrow." I said as I turned toward the stairs and started down still holding the now asleep Tepig. Isabel Quickly followed holding skitty. I had to say I was glad that she had gone along since I didn't have to wait until I got home to talk to her, plus it meant I wasn't lonely. we got to the bottom of the stairs and started home the buildings cast odd shadows looked almost alive in the eerie twilight.

**Okay so I'm thinking about putting authors notes down at the end of the chapter as well as on top. So here goes. My friend Jaires (yes the one in the story) is thinking about making a comic adaptation for the story. So leave comments about it. Another thing is that that while this was a longer chapter It might be a little bit of time before the next chapter goes up since Im going to introduce another major character and I'm still working out some interaction issues also I thought I would try my hand in some writing contests so I'm entering some work. All right smell ya later!**


	5. a New Introduction

**Hey guys Ice here... I'm terribly sorry for the late update (don't hit me too hard please) My baby sister was born (yes Isabel she is obviously older in the story) and school started up again... (yay for being a junior... ACT's are fun... {sarcasm intensifies}. Any way I think I'm getting more comfortable with my writing style. Also for future reference I will be making more references now that most of the introductory stuff is out of the way. As always if you would be so kind as to follow, Favorite (if you really like it...), and Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. ALSO NONE OF THE SLOTS HAVE BEEN FILLED FOR NPC'S SO PM ME YOUR STARTING TEAM FOR A CHANCE TO WIN! (no really I'm quite lonely... I started talking to myself the other day...) Alright sorry for taking your time, enjoy.**

As we walked home Isabel spoke up. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked in a worried tone. I could tell that she was thinking about me leaving.

"Hey really, I promise that I'm not leaving forever, I'm just going to travel for a while you'll do it one day too, when you're older. Trust me though I'm not leaving tonight so you'll still have time be be around me." Wow I couldn't have said that worse, I thought to myself as we neared the front door.

As I opened the door Isabel shouted "WERE HOME!" which startled Tepig causing him to jump he was wided eyed at the sudden change in environment and wriggled out of my arms to explore. As he did so mom's skitty approached him and after a brief exchange she left with Tepig following her.

Karim my step father and biological father to Isabel came out of the kitchen to greet us. "How was it?" He asked me referring to me getting my first pokemon. Karim would travel to different regions to work with the pokécenter's tech staff so he had pokémon from different regions which included a Porygon, Mareep, Rotom, Beldom, Eelektrik, and his starter Kricketune which he got as a Kricketot in Sinnoh where he was originally from. He met my mom here about 14 years ago when they were setting up the pokémon center. They fell in love and got married, had my sister, and well you know the rest.

"It was okay" I replied as his Porygon nudged me from behind, I turned around to see my mother standing there holding a parcel.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have treated you like a kid, I just wanted to prevent you from getting hurt, but that's part of growing up isn't it? Well I see now that I was wrong in trying to stop you. I'm sorry" She said tears brimming in her eyes, she held out the parcel. I took it and upon opening it found a picture frame with an old picture of me when I was 8 Isabel was 4, we were hanging from the old tree in our backyard and our mother and Karim were standing in front of it with their pokémon standing or floating around them. The entire picture with the frame was roughly the size of a pocket watch. "If you ever get lonely you just look at that and remember you always have a place to call home." she said as I was examining it.

"Thanks mom. I promise I'll stop and visit from time to time." I replied putting the picture in my pocket.

"well? let's see your pokémon! Where is he?" said Karim getting excited and trying to change to mood.

"huh? oh um right. Tepig come on out! it's time to meet your new family!" I shouted up the stairs to where Tepig and Skitty had gone, no doubt Skitty was giving Tepig the grand tour. They came running down and Teping jumped into my arms. "Well uh yea so I didn't choose Tepig, Tepig chose me. He was from one of the starter trios that I helped hatch and take care of."

"Well that's rare for a pokémon to choose it's trainer. I haven't heard of many cases of that happening. You should consider yourself to be very lucky." My mother said as she walked over to look at Tepig more closely. As she approached Tepig looked at her and tried to hold a intimidating posture but failed and just ended up looking cute. "hmm he seems to be the Bold nature" Isabel was walking down the stairs and tripped crying out in surprise as she fell, Tepig jumped at the sound and hid in my arms, I also jumped. "And he's alert to sounds. Ha ha ha the two of you are almost identical, you'll make a great team. Come on let's eat"

Everyone sat down to eat the smaller pokémon eating in the kitchen and the larger pokémon eating out back. Afterwards I went up stairs to my room and turned on my computer. It promptly started displaying technicolor patterns on the monitor and while they were beautiful to watch and almost hypnotic they were some what annoying when I knew who the perpetrator was. "Okay Rotom you can stop now"

Rotom appeared on the screen as it went black; blue and orange text scrolled across the screen, it read {oh come on I was just having a little fun, besides I like it in here}

I sighed and plugged my X transceiver into the computer "fine, just don't mess with my settings, Can you open the X-transceivers messaging system on the computer please?"

The computer returned to normal as Rotom opened the X-transceivers messaging system, however a small black box remained in the corner of the screen as Rotom floated around the screen. More text scrolled across the box {So? How was your day? Did you get in any trouble? Who did you end up picking? Did you stop by the Pokécenter? I just helped update the PC's box system, you can now move groups of pokémon!}

"okay, okay, one thing at a time Rotom…" I sigh and take a breath before continuing. the computer screen showed that I had not received any messages yet. "My day was fine although hectic as usual, no I didn't get in any trouble, I ended up choosing Tepig, and no I didn't stop by the pokécenter I was a little busy"

Rotom pulled up my computers browsing history and highlighted the time of the first search to the time of the last search. More text rolled across the black box {Didn't have time huh? busy huh? Sure, because I bet that drooling over Flannery's latest Photo spread is more important than preparing for your journey as a Pokémon trainer. Perhaps I should just send this to your mother…}

"I swear to Arceus if you do I'll make sure that you never touch another electronic device in this house again. I mean it" The history window quickly closed and Rotom hid behind his text box (think Ene From mekakucity actors). The message screen lit up with a notification for a group chat with Griff, Chijioke, and Jaires. I clicked on it and it opened.

(ok here goes try to keep up)

**Matt has entered the chat**

Griff: Took ya long enough.

Jaires: Hey, give it a rest Griff

Chijioke: What is time except for a measurement of the distance we travel in life?

Matt: … really?

Griff: So matt how does it feel to have a Pokémon that's weak to mine?

Matt: Piss off.

Jaires: Yea, how are you guy's pokemon?

Chijioke: Well Snivy fell asleep already.

Matt: She seems to take after you.

Griff: Says the guy who jumps at a car horn.

Matt: shut up those are scary…

Jaires: Alright well we have a long day tomorrow so I suggest that we get some sleep, night.

Griff: Night.

Chijioke: Yea I'm gonna head out too. Night guys.

Matt: Goodnight.

Jaires has left the chat

Chijioke has left the chat

Matt: So Griff, you decide on Oshawott? I thought you were going to choose Snivy.

Griff: Changed my mind… I don't know I just felt that I should choose Oshawott. Besides you ended up with Tepig so I guess it worked out in the end.

Matt: … yea I guess your right. Anyway are we gonna travel together or separately?

Griff: Who knows? I mean are any of us gonna travel together?

Matt: What? you want to race? Fine 2,000 poké says that I beat Cheren first.

Griff: ha! really? you think you can do that? you've never even beaten me.

Matt: shut up…

Griff: I'm joking with you. but still I'm not sure if anyone's gonna travel together. Anyway Jaires is right it's late and we need sleep. Night.

Matt: Night.

**Griff Has left the chat**  
**Matt has left the chat**

After that I closed the X-transceivers messaging program and started to shutdown the computer. Rotom sent more text across his box {Goodnight Matt, good luck tomorrow} 

"thanks Rotom, I'll make sure to use the PC as often as possible." I said as the computer screen went black, Rotom had moved along the power cord and into the rest of the house. Tepig had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep. I smiled at him then went to shower and finish getting things ready for tomorrow.

**So I decided to put an authors note at the bottom of the story now too. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially with the Tepig and Rotom scenes. Expect things to start to pick up in the next few chapters. Also these are not the only characters that will be in the story, after all the best stories are never ending adventures. Alright until we next meet! Adieu!**


	6. a Continuation

**Hello all! I have returned from the dead to deliver this new chapter! I'm truly sorry for being gone for so long, I was really busy (seriously... I've been sick with multiple viruses and infections as well as having a ton of school work.) I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I would appreciate any feedback you have to offer.**

I was awoken by Tepig jumping on my head; which although he wasn't very heavy it was still quite a shock, "ugh… morning… what time is it?" I rolled over and Tepig slid off my face, I then looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:20. "What!? I overslept!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to throw some bread in the toaster then ran back upstairs to jump in the shower; Tepig was running around my room in confusion. After I got out of the shower I ran back to my room and threw on my clothes and grabbed my bag and Tepig's Pokéball; Tepig himself jumped onto my bag and sat there lodged between my side and the bag. I ran back downstairs and grabbed the toast and holding it in my mouth ran out the door barely taking the time to lock it and ran down the street.

When I go to the pokémon center I looked at my X-Transceiver and saw that it was 8:40 "You're late again." I heard from across the street. I looked over and saw Griff walking toward me; Oshawott was standing on his head, he had all his travel gear with him.

"What? How? I got here before you, How does that make me late? Y-You're the late one!" I replied using a mock agitated tone. Tepig Had noticed Oshawott and Started getting ancy, as did Oshawott. Upon noticing this I grinned and looked at Griff. "Well since we're here waiting on everyone how about a quick battle?" Tepig hopped off my bag and stood ready for action, Oshawott took his scale and held it at the ready.

"It would be a pretty lame battle, after all they only know tackle, scratch, tail whip, and growl. So no, we'll battle when they're stronger. In the mean time I suggest you close and clip your bag." He said pointing to my messenger bag

"Fine but I'm holding you to it." I replied as I clipped my bag closed. Tepig gave me a quizzical look then hopped back onto my bag. A breeze blew bringing the fresh smell of clean air with it. People began leaving their homes heading to work; many of the towns residents were employed in other cities like Virbank and Castelia City. I never understood how people can stand the smog of the cities, and the dirtiness of them, the loud noises, and bright lights. Then again who am I to judge.

Jaries turned the corner and approached the pokécenter. "Yo! Sorry I'm late I had to get my sister to school, her teacher wanted to see her early." He wore a plaid blue flannel and his scarf along with a pair of blue jeans and red bag. Magby walked along at his side the pokéball clipped to his belt. "So we're still waiting for Chijioke and Bianca?"

"waiting for who?" Chijioke's voice drifted down from above. I looked up and saw him sitting on the edge of the Pokécenter's roof, his Snivy sat on his shoulder. He dropped from the roof and grabbed a nearby tree branch, he swung from it to the trunk and slid down easily landing on the ground. Snivy used her vines to swing from each branch, she let go of the branches above Chijioke and landed on his head softly. "So we're all here now right?" He asked looking around and leaning against the tree. He wore a black fleece jacket along with black pants and a single strap black bag... I should mention, he's originally from the Orre region so his dark complexion was a bit out of place. But none the less he's still one of my best friends. We would often go practice parkour after school when we were younger.

The doors to the pokécenter slid open and Bianca walked out holding small bags from the pokémart inside. "helloooo! I see you're all up bright and early!" Upon seeing our faces she stopped and looked at her X-transceiver noticing that she was late. "Oh dear me, I'm sorry for being late again." She rubbed the back of her head and looked down a little in shame.

Griff walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's okay, you probably just stayed up late since you found it hard to sleep in a new town." She looked up at him quizzically and he smiled, "What, you really didn't think I would forget that did you?" He laughs a little as she blushes.

"That's not important right now." She replied as she regained her composure and took a step back. "Today you start your journeys and I'm here to see you off, now let's go!" She started walking to the edge of town at a somewhat brisk pace forcing us to follow.

We waved to James who works the security desk as we passed through the gate and out onto route 19. Bianca was standing there staring off in the distance as we approached. "This reminds me of the day I first became a pokémon trainer." She said wistfully lost in a memory. I looked over at Griff who offered no answer. Bianca turned to face us with a smile lighting up her face. "Well, normally I would be teaching you the basics of being a trainer, but since you all graduated at the top of your class an explanation is hardly necessary. Therefore I shall evaluate you as you take this route to Floccesy Town. There's someone there I'd like you to meet before you go challenge Cheren. Alright then, let's go!"

**I had some difficulty writing this chapter since It's been awhile since I last looked at this story... but I like where I went with it and I now have a good idea where I want to go with the next couple chapters. Anyway, have a good day/night/morning/evening/dusk/dawn/[insert other term here]**


End file.
